white_house_downfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield Armory XD
The'' Springfield Armory HS2000'' (Hrvatski Samokres ''(''Croatian Pistol)), or'' XD'' (X-treme Duty) are a series of semi-automatic pistol that are polymer-framed and striker-fired. Manufactured in the city of Karlovac, Croatia by HS Produkt (formerly I.M. Metal), the Springfield Armory XD, XDM, or XD-S is the marketing name for the weapon, which is licensed and sold in the United States by Springfield Armory, Inc. It was seen prominently in White House Down. Description The HS2000 is a short recoil-operated locked breech striker fired semi-automatic pistol. Most HS2000s have dual captive recoil springs; however, the XDM and Tactical 5 in (130 mm) models have non-captive springs. They use a polymer frame with steel inserts, mounting rail and trigger-mounted safety. An indicator protrudes from the rear of the slide when the striker is cocked. A loaded chamber indicator pivots up on top of the slide when a round is in the chamber being both visual and tactile. An ambidextrous magazine release is also standard. Take down of the pistol is through a lever on the left side of the frame that rotates up, allowing the slide to move forward off the frame. This is very similar to the mechanism of take down as seen in pistols manufactured by SIG-Sauer. The HS2000 has a grip safety that will not allow the pistol to fire without depressing a lever on the rear of the grip. This feature is present on some older pistols such as the M1911, however few modern pistols include a grip safety. The recoil spring guide rod also acts as a standoff device, as the end of the rod protrudes from under the barrel and keeps the slide in battery when pressed against an object such as someones's chest in contact-distance self-defense situations. This prevents the slide from being moved back because the device pushes the surface area of objects away from the slide, thus increasing the chance that the gun will function normally. In addition to the trigger and grip safeties, there are three other safeties on the HS2000. The drop safety prevents the striker from releasing if the gun is dropped or exposed to a significant impact. An out of battery safety prevents firing unless the slide is completely in battery. Further, as of 2008, 4 in and 5 in XD .45 ACP Service models are available with an optional ambidextrous frame-mounted thumb safety. This option is now available in 9mm, .40 and .45 ACP pistols. The factory-standard trigger has a travel of 13 mm (0.5 in) and is rated at 25 N (5.6 lbf) to 30 N (6.7 lbf). The HS2000, except for the XDS variant, is fed by staggered-column detachable box magazines that are made of polished stainless steel with a polymer basepad. The empty weight of a standard-sized HS2000 box magazine is 80 g (2.8 oz). After heat treatment the metal parts are finished with a proprietary nitriding process called Tenifer Plus+. This finish is characterized by extreme wear and corrosion resistance; it penetrates the metal, and treated parts have similar properties even below the surface to a certain depth. The Tenifer Plus+ process produces a matte gray-colored, non-glare surface with a 64 Rockwell C hardness rating (by comparison, an industrial diamond has a rating of 70 HRC) and a 1,200–1,300 N/mm2 tensile strength. This finish makes the HS2000 particularly suitable for individuals carrying the pistol concealed, as the highly chloride-resistant finish allows the pistol to better endure the effects of perspiration. The Springfield Armory XDM .45 ACP is offered in three different models with 3.8, 4.5, and 5.25 inch barrels. Each of these models have a 13 + 1 capacity, while the highest capacity is 19 + 1 for the 9mm model. The 3.8 in (97 mm) model is also available with a compact magazine that holds 9 rounds that reduces grip length by one inch for a more comfortable conceal carry option. In January 2012, Springfield announced a new variant, to be marketed as the XD-S. While it shares many features with the original XD and XDM, its specifications differ in several important ways. The XD-S has a new Pre-Set trigger and a disassembly fail-safe, neither of which are currently incorporated into the XD or XD-M models. The Fail-Safe Disassembly prevents the disassembly lever from being manipulated when there is a magazine in the pistol. Conversely, when the disassembly lever is up, a magazine cannot be inserted into the pistol. This model, at only 1 in (25 mm) wide and initially available only in .45 ACP, is specifically designed for concealed carry. The XD-S .45 ACP has a single stack magazine with a 5 + 1 capacity (with an optional 7 + 1 magazine available) and a 3.3 in (84 mm) barrel. In January 2013, Springfield unveiled the XD-S in 9mm. It is identical to the .45 ACP model in size and features. The only differences being that XD-S 9mm has a single stack magazine with a 7 + 1 capacity (with an optional 9 + 1 magazine available) and the 9mm is marginally heavier due to a smaller (9mm) hole in the barrel (more metal is left behind). Category:Weapons Category:White House Down